After that Moment
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: “'This isn’t happening again,' she promised. 'That was what you said yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. In my limo. Remember'” Companion piece to "Big Moments". No angst, I promise. Just Chuck and Blair being Chair


**A/N**: This is a companion piece to "Big Moments". I never really meant to write it as an angst piece. Quite frankly, I hate angst, and the second season was way to full of it. So this is more of a light hearted piece. It takes place after "Big Moments."

**Summary**:

"This isn't happening again," she promised.

"That was what you said yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. In my limo. Remember?"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl or anything else of that nature. No beta. My mistakes.

* * *

Blair knew the moment he woke up. It was like a sixth sense she had. She didn't even have to look back at him as she zipped up her dress.

The Bass-tard had sixth senses about how to destroy people. Hers was she knew when her life was about to fall apart again. Great.

Blair stood in the middle of his suite, scanning the room for her other heel. The sunlight streamed a single beam of light through the heavy and dark curtains drawn for reasons that she assumed he didn't want to be woken up so early after… certain activities.

Blair heard a seductive groan and obvious material ruffling. Blair closed her eyes against the sound. She would not be pulled down. Not again. Even if last night's events proved otherwise.

"Have to get back to the fiancé," came the throaty musing.

"Where's my shoe?" Blair asked, more to herself, cutting him off immediately.

She heard a satisfied sigh and turned to see Chuck leaning against his headboard, his arms folded behind his head, eyeing her appreciatively. Blair's lips curled back in distain. Chuck just smirked.

"I don't know," he said after awhile. "Probably under the amounts of furniture we tipped over last night."

"Don't remind me," Blair said under her breath.

"Well that's actually what I hoped we would be doing all morning."

"We're not _doing_ anything," Blair retorted.

"Really?" Chuck raised his eyebrows. "That's not what it seemed like last night."

"Enough," Blair said firmly. Chuck didn't take the hint.

She didn't like how he was nearer to her now than he was when he first woke up. She could never catch him doing it, she just regretted it when it happened.

Blair scanned the room again and realized that Chuck's words were true. The coffee table had actually shifted halfway across the room while one of the single seated couches had flipped onto its back.

Blair vaguely remembered being shoved into his room last night, succumbing to his heated embrace without really looking where she was going.

"I have to say," Chuck said, "I'm impressed. We never moved furniture before."

Blair turned her face away, not wanting to be reminded that this wasn't exactly the first time that she lacked judgment. For some reason, whenever she was with him, all logic and reason seemed to disappear instantly.

"Well don't expect it to happen again," Blair said shortly, finding her heel.

"Please," Chuck snorted as Blair strapped it on. "If you actually came through on those little promises I would start to get worried I'd never see you again."

"Well start believing it," Blair said, straightening. "And like you're worried about something like that. You have plenty of other distractions that are size zeroes with platinum dye jobs to keep you company. You don't need me."

"You're wrong," Chuck stated simply, but Blair could tell he was aggravated. She always said things like that in situations like this. And she knew that he didn't like it.

"Whatever," Blair said, looking for her coat now. The one he liked. "This mistake is over and done with, so…"

Suddenly she felt his firm grip around her shoulders as he pulled her against him in the bed. His face was inches from hers, anger etched very clearly in every beautiful facet.

"Don't ever say that," he threatened. Blair stiffened. She never liked it when he got angry. Especially when it was at her. So why did she goad him? She wasn't trying to. She was just trying to protect herself.

Apparently, he wasn't taking precautions with his own heart like he used to. That should have been her first clue. He used to not care when they hurt each other. He couldn't risk his pride. He was just protecting himself. Now he was diving headlong into the dangerous river. He didn't seem to care. Maybe he was lying before. Maybe he actually was afraid that she would actually make good on her promises and never find her way back to him.

Well he wouldn't let her.

"Don't say that just to make me hate you or never see you again," he said darkly. "You know that you'll never get as good as me. No one makes you scream like I do."

"Is that a fact?" Blair snapped. Just looking in her eyes, it was obvious that it was. Chuck just seduced her with his eyes. She wouldn't have anymore of that.

"Let me go," she said as she struggled. Chuck must have been working out or something. He never used to bet his strong against her. That she could recall.

Then again, when she was this close to him, she usually couldn't remember much of anything.

Chuck placed his hand on the back of her neck, forcing her to look into his eyes again. He knew that she was helpless against the power of what his eyes could do to her.

That was why it was minutes later before she realized they were passionately kissing again.

"See?" Chuck smirked into her mouth.

Blair leapt from the bed in anger. She grabbed her coat when she felt hands on her arm again. She wrenched away from Chuck's smug expression.

"This isn't happening again," she promised.

"That was what you said yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. In my limo. Remember?"

"I'm trying hard not to," Blair spat.

"Obviously not hard enough," he said smugly. "Just the way you like it."

"You repulse me," Blair said, turning her head away disgustedly and for the door.

"I've heard that one before," he said. She didn't know why she stopped. He just had that effect on her. His hand on her shoulder turned her around.

Blair looked reluctantly into his eyes.

"Face it, Bass," Blair said laconically. "We're done."

He laughed at this. "I believed that the first time, but I know better now."

"Know this—"

"I get it, Waldorf," Chuck waved her away as he pulled on his pants. "Something witty to drive me away. We've danced this waltz before."

"The music's over," Blair said quietly.

"Not for long," Chuck shook his head. "You think you're so high and mighty. You're thinking to yourself that you're better than this. Think again. We're the same, as I've told you time and time again. And going back to that fiancé of yours is just you fooling yourself. Believe that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Blair said to herself.

"Stay," Chuck said, taking her arm. That snapped her out of it. She pulled her hand back.

"I'm leaving."

Chuck just shrugged. That wasn't good.

Out of his pocket he pulled out a scrappy material.

"I suppose you'll be wanting this back, then."

Blair didn't bother taking it back after she slapped him. He just smirked after her. It didn't matter anyway. She would come back for it. And he liked it when she was feisty.


End file.
